


Chii

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non aveva nemmeno lontanamente sperato che Yuya glielo permettesse, ma lui aveva chiesto e gli era stato dato, non senza qualche buona opera di convincimento.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Chii

**_ \- Chii -  _ **

Hikaru fece un respiro profondo.

Si stava godendo ogni secondo di quella serata.

Lui e Yuya erano andati a cena fuori quella sera, approfittando del fatto che le riprese per lo Yan Yan Jump erano finite prima del solito.

Aveva passato tutta la durata della cena guardandolo e fremendo.

 _Tutto_ in lui lo eccitava.

Lo eccitava guardarlo mentre parlava, fissarsi su ogni singolo movimento delle sue labbra.

Lo eccitavano i gesti quasi involontari delle sue mani, mentre non poteva fare a meno di immaginarsele addosso.

Nell’ascensore poi, per aggiungere insulto al danno, si era beato del contatto con la sua pelle, del suo respiro troppo vicino al proprio orecchio.

Era arrivato al suo limite.

Non appena avevano messo piede in casa, si era sbattuto la porta alle spalle, per poi avventarsi su di lui e cominciare a baciarlo.

L’aveva sentito ridacchiare brevemente, come sempre piacevolmente colpito dall’irruenza del fidanzato, poi si era fatto più serio e gli aveva passato le mani sotto la maglietta, cominciando a spogliarlo velocemente.

Quando entrambi si erano ritrovati completamente nudi, Hikaru si era fermato per guardarlo un attimo, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un sorriso quasi _mefistofelico_.

Non aveva nemmeno lontanamente sperato che Yuya glielo permettesse, ma lui aveva chiesto e gli era stato dato, non senza qualche buona opera di convincimento.

Guardò il fidanzato, disteso nudo sul letto, con le braccia tirate sopra la testa e i polsi legati alla testiera, e lo trovò la cosa più sensuale che avesse mai visto.

Non gli era troppo vicino.

Si era limitato allo stenderglisi accanto, e di tanto in tanto si divertiva ad accarezzarlo lievemente sul petto, sul collo, per poi scendere bruscamente verso la linea dell’inguine, fermandosi sempre prima rispetto a dove il fidanzato avrebbe effettivamente voluto che andasse la sua mano.

“Hikaru...” lo sentì mormorare, il tono di voce arrochito dall’eccitazione, lamentoso al punto tale che il più piccolo fu certo di averlo portato al limite dell’esasperazione.

Senza smettere di sorridere, si alzò dal letto.

Gli andò accanto, chinandosi verso di lui finché la propria bocca non fu all’altezza del suo orecchio.

“Torno subito, amore” sussurrò, leccandogli brevemente il collo e ridacchiando, prima di uscire dalla stanza, lasciandolo a lamentarsi.

Quando tornò, lo vide contorcersi nel vano tentativo di sciogliere i nodi delle cravatte che lo legavano al letto.

Si fermò qualche secondo sulla soglia, godendosi la visuale, prima di tornare insieme a lui sul letto.

Gli parve che Yuya stesse per dirgli qualcosa, ma si fermò quando lo sguardo gli cadde sulle mani dell’altro.

Hikaru si morse un labbro, e quasi gli passò la voglia di continuare quel gioco e andare subito al sodo quando vide lo sguardo negli occhi del più grande.

C’era confusione. Paura. E una vena di malcelata lussuria che lui _non_ poteva ignorare.

Tenne più saldamente nella mano il tagliacarte che era andato a prendere, e glielo posò sul petto, dal lato piatto della lama, guardandolo tendersi sotto il freddo improvviso.

“Che... che cosa vuoi fare, Hikka?” gli chiese, quasi senza fiato.

Il più piccolo non gli rispose.

Gli si mise a cavalcioni, scendendo con la bocca sulla stessa scia tracciata dalla lingua, a tratti leccandolo e a tratti mordendolo, finché finalmente non arrivò in prossimità della sua erezione.

Alzò gli occhi verso di lui, che lo guardava con aria affascinata ma ancora leggermente in ansia.

“Lasciami fare, Yuuyan” mormorò, andando subito dopo con la bocca sulla sua lunghezza, avvolgendo poi la punta con la lingua e soffermandocisi sopra solo per qualche secondo, il tempo di poggiargli il tagliacarte sul fianco, questa volta dalla parte affilata, e alzare nuovamente lo sguardo verso di lui. “Vuoi che mi fermi?” gli chiese, lascivo.

Yuya gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.

Aveva il volto arrossato, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava a ritmo serrato, e sembrava non poter riuscire a fare a meno di gemere, che fosse per il contatto con lui o per quello con la lama del tagliacarte.

Rimase immobile per qualche secondo, prima di gettare la testa indietro sul cuscino e voltarla di lato.

“Fai quello che vuoi” disse alla fine, frustrato, con la voce soffocata dal guanciale.

Hikaru fece un sorriso di vittoria, poi si chinò nuovamente su di lui, e avvolse interamente l’erezione dell’altro con la bocca, mentre con la mano cominciava lentamente ad incidere la pelle del suo fianco.

Yuya urlò, non seppe per quale delle due cose, ma non gli interessava nemmeno troppo.

Continuò a leccarlo, a passargli lievemente i denti sul membro, mentre la sua mano si spostava, andando a posare la lama sullo sterno e lasciandogli un altro taglio, non troppo profondo.

Takaki sembrava in preda ad un delirio.

Cercava di non arcuare la schiena per non far penetrare troppo la lama, e contemporaneamente tentava di protendere in avanti i fianchi, per spingersi sempre più in fondo alla gola dell’altro.

Hikaru gli mise una mano sull’anca, cercando di impedirgli di muoversi troppo, poi tracciò altre due linee con la lama lungo le clavicole, questa volta lasciando due tagli più profondi.

Continuò a far passare senza una meta la punta del tagliacarte sul petto dell’altro, sempre più preso dalla sensazione di totale dominio su di lui, dai suoi gemiti che si trasformavano in grida, da come teneva gli occhi chiusi, stretti, mentre gettava la testa all’indietro e spingeva il resto del corpo verso l’altro, ormai del tutto perso nel contatto con la lama e con la bocca di Hikaru su di lui.

Fermò la mano sulla sua vita, e si tenne pronto.

Quando si accorse che l’altro era sul punto di raggiungere l’orgasmo, strinse le labbra sulla base della sua erezione, succhiando più forte, e contemporaneamente affondando la lama nella sua pelle, in un taglio ben più profondo degli altri; quel miscuglio di sensazioni fu evidentemente troppo per Yuya, che venne nella sua bocca con un urlo quasi animalesco.

Hikaru rimase fermo qualche secondo, prima di rialzarsi e mettersi nuovamente a cavalcioni su di lui, pulendosi la bocca con la mano.

Rimase quasi incantato a guardarlo.

Non gli era mai sembrato così bello.

La sua espressione era stravolta, aveva gli occhi ancora chiusi e il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte, il respiro ancora pesante, e gli parve quasi di potergli sentire il battito del cuore.

Il sangue affiorava dai tagli sul suo petto, tingendolo di rosso, mentre dalla ferita sulla vita aveva cominciato a scorrere, in modo lento ma costante.

Si chinò su di lui, leccando la ferita sulla clavicola mentre sentiva Yuya lamentarsi leggermente.

Continuò, passando la bocca su ogni ferita, lasciando dei morsi su quei tratti di pelle ancora integri.

Passarono pochi minuti quando l’altro finalmente aprì gli occhi.

Non disse niente.

Rimase solo a guardarlo mentre sembrava quasi in ricognizione sul suo corpo, mentre si divertiva quasi ad ispezionare ognuno del tagli.

Quando lo vide riprendere in mano il tagliacarte tuttavia, alzò le sopracciglia.

“Ancora?” gli domandò, incerto.

Hikaru fece un mezzo sorriso, ormai troppo eccitato per poter sorridere davvero, e senza dargli una risposta gli passò due dita sulle labbra, allusivo, finché l’altro non aprì la bocca ed iniziò a leccarle.

Non perse troppo tempo, non ne poteva più.

Poco più di un minuto e le sfilò, portandole in mezzo alle gambe del più grande e cominciando lentamente a penetrarlo.

Yuya si tese per l’improvvisa intrusione, ma non si lamentò.

“Ora è il mio turno” si limitò a commentare Hikaru, mentre le dita nel corpo dell’altro diventavano due e lui andava a passare la lama vicino all’ombelico, premendola con una forza che prima non aveva usato, concentrandosi sulla sua pelle che pian piano si lacerava, sul sangue che cominciò quasi immediatamente a scorrere.

Yuya emise un grido strozzato, ma lui non si fermò.

C’era qualcosa nel suo sangue che lo attraeva.

Gli piaceva vederlo scorrere, gli piaceva il modo in cui macchiava il corpo dell’altro, gli piaceva quasi anche vedere quella sofferenza sul volto di Yuya, sapere di essere lui a provocarla, e sapere che, tutto sommato, quel gioco piaceva anche a lui.

O almeno, così pensava.

Continuò a prepararlo, e nel frattempo la lama ancora cercava porzioni di pelle intonse, che non lo rimanevano mai troppo a lungo.

Era perso nel suo mondo, nella sensazione del ragazzo sotto di sé che sembrava non avere più nemmeno la forza di gemere o di lamentarsi; quando lo andò a tagliare su tutta la linea che portava dal collo della clavicola all’ombelico, senza applicare troppa pressione, lo vide spalancare gli occhi ed emettere un sibilo.

“Hikaru!” lo riprese, in quello che probabilmente voleva essere un grido ma che uscì fuori come un verso strozzato.

Il più piccolo si riscosse.

Gli lanciò un’occhiata di sfuggita, facendo uscire le dita da dentro di lui e sistemandosi fra le sue gambe.

“Che cosa c’è?” gli chiese, in un sussurro, mentre la sua lingua andava a lambirgli il collo, seguita a ruota dal tagliacarte.

Il respiro di Yuya si accelerò ancora di più.

“Ba... basta, Hikka” disse, con tono quasi implorante.

Hikaru tentennò solo per qualche secondo.

Poi sospirò, gli afferrò una gamba portandosela contro il fianco e lo penetrò con una spinta secca, gemendo per l’improvvisa sensazione di calore intorno a sé e affondando il viso nell’incavo del collo dell’altro.

Rimase fermo per qualche secondo, lì, con gli occhi chiusi.

Quando li riaprì, vide una lacrima solcare il volto di Yuya, ma non riuscì a sentirsi in colpa per questo.

“Ancora... solo un altro po’” gli disse, con l’intento di rassicurarlo.

Il più grande voltò il capo in modo da non vederlo, ma lui non se ne preoccupò.

Cominciò a spingere dentro di lui, con ritmo sin da subito serrato, mentre la bocca scendeva nuovamente sul suo corpo, su quei tagli e su quel sangue, non potendo fare a meno di sentirsi un animale mentre lo faceva.

Lasciò cadere il tagliacarte sul letto, preferendo attaccare direttamente con le unghie e prendendo ad artigliarli un fianco e la gamba contro di sé, sentendo l’orgasmo sempre più vicino mentre cercava un contatto sempre maggiore con la pelle dell’altro.

Venne dentro di lui, mordendolo sul collo per soffocare un urlo e stringendogli ancora di più le mani addosso, prima di accasciarsi sopra di lui.

Stette immobile per pochi secondi, il tempo di riprendersi, di far chiarezza nella sua mente, di ragionare con lucidità su quanto era appena accaduto.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, vide che Yuya era ancora nella stessa identica posizione di prima.

Il viso girato, qualche sporadica lacrima e un’espressione vacua.

Si sfilò da dentro di lui senza dire una parola, andando verso la testiera del letto per slegarlo.

Non appena libero, il più grande si alzò dal letto, dirigendosi con passo strascicato verso il bagno.

Hikaru si mise a sedere, con le gambe tirate verso il petto, e rimase ad ascoltare il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva.

Passò del tempo, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire quanto, prima che l’altro finalmente uscisse, con un asciugamano avvolto in vita e sempre il medesimo sguardo in volto.

Lo vide avvicinarsi all’armadio e tirare fuori dei vestiti puliti, poi indossarli e tornare verso il letto.

Si distese, senza dirgli una sola parola, mettendosi su un fianco in modo tale da dargli la schiena.

Hikaru gli si mise accanto, vicino ma non abbastanza da toccarlo.

Pensava che si fosse addormentato, quando lo sentì parlare.

“Hai esagerato, Hikaru” disse, con tono grave.

Lui si morse un labbro, azzardandosi a mettergli una mano sulla spalla.

“Lo so, Yuya. Mi dispiace, non volevo, io... mi sono fatto prendere la mano” tentò di giustificarsi, conscio di quanto effettivamente inutili fossero a quel punto le sue scuse.

“Ti ho detto di fermarti, e non l’hai fatto” proseguì l’altro, e a quel punto il più piccolo si avvicinò tanto da far aderire il proprio petto contro la sua schiena, stringendosi contro di lui.

“Lo so. Mi dispiace Yuya, mi dispiace davvero. Io non so che dirti, non so cosa fare per...” fu interrotto da un sospiro, alquanto teatrale.

“Ci penseremo domani. Adesso sono stanco, e sono sicuro che lo sia anche tu” gli disse, con un tono meno glaciale di quello usato in precedenza.

Hikaru annuì soltanto, senza aggiungere niente.

Rimase abbracciato a lui, ascoltando il suo respiro finché non lo sentì farsi più regolare, e seppe che l’altro si era addormentato.

Era vero, gli dispiaceva.

Era vero, non voleva fargli del male, ma si era spinto troppo oltre.

Eppure, per quanto gli potesse dispiacere, prima di chiudere gli occhi per dormire non poté fare a meno di inspirare, forte.

C’era ancora il profumo del sangue di Yuya ad impregnare l’aria. Ebbe un brivido per quanto quel pensiero fosse in grado di affascinarlo.

Aveva scoperto un lato di sé che ignorava, ed era certo che liberarsene non sarebbe stato semplice.

Si sentì ancora di più un animale, ma non provò alcun disgusto per se stesso.

Aveva amato quelle sensazioni, una ad una, tanto da pensare che potessero diventare facilmente una droga per lui.

Era una strada che non avrebbe dovuto seguire, ma non gli importava niente.

Tutti avevano qualcosa che li portava verso una cattiva strada ad un certo punto. E lui avrebbe seguito quella strada, quel fascino, quell’istinto, per distruttivo che fosse.

Finalmente si addormentò, lasciandosi cullare da quell’odore. 


End file.
